That One Day Where Things Happen…
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: Yet again Dumbledore's brain gives rise to a Valentines day that will most certainly end with alot of confusion, tears and most likely weirdness. You have to feel for Hermione and Draco... or do you? *COMPLETE! The final chapter and what happens next?*
1. Random Events Just Don’t Happen When Dum...

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything. Nope not at all…

(A/N: This story is actually a challenge fic given to me by a Dear friend called Caz, who I shall embrace the hell out of during the course of this fic. Basically it's a good ol' Hr/D fic, set on Valentines Day during their sixth year at hogwarts and Hermione has to send Malfoy a card. An Inscription has to appear in it, which is " Roses are red. Violets are blue. Shut your trap. 'cause I'm better than you!". Also Harry has to stay single till the end of the fic. If you want to take part in this lil' challenge, feel free. I am sure Caz would be interested! Now, on to the main event!)****

That One Day Where Things Happen… 

**Random Events Just Don't Happen When Dumbledor's Involved!**

It was a cold winters day at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The grounds were still covered with a thick blanket of snow, even though it was February and nearing the end of winter, and the castle windows glistened with the icicles that adorned them. But it was February and the cold weather couldn't be considered a bad thing, well not after this mornings breakfast any way. 

The main all was heaving with students, big and small, that morning. All complaining about this that and the other, with two or three students commenting on the bewitched ceiling every once and a while. They had all managed, just about, to get out of their warm beds and had made their way through the cold dark corridors of the icy castle, to the loud and not so warm surroundings of main hall. All looking for some warm and wonderful Hogwarts food. Unfortunately they weren't to find any. Much to the dismay of everybody, including some Sixth year Griffindors.

"Dude this is weak!" a certain red head boy cried out as he flung himself into his seat, who was closely followed by a bleary eyed looking Green-eyed boy.

"You're telling me. I was looking forward to some really nice hot bacon or hot sausages… or something that had been heated by an oven!"

Both boys heard a small "tut tut" as a small-ish red head, who happened to be female, sat down happily in between them.

"Oh, come one you two! It's not the end of the world and here's me thinking the great Ron Weasley and the Harry Potter could survive without having breakfast yet." The girl smiled.

Ron coughed and glared at his little sister Ginny.

"Listen here you! I wouldn't be complaining if I were you. If it wasn't for the fact we, meaning me and the boy who you fancy…"

"Hey!" Harry growled.

"… Weren't up half the night trying to find your damned charms essay on objects that have a life of their own, We wouldn't need the delights of a warm mouthwateringly huge breakfast!"

Ginny sighed and rolled her cute little eyes.

"It's not my fault Fred and George switched my usual parchment for their home made, walk about stuff."

Just then the little Weasleys stomach gave a large growl, which in turn caused her to blush, which of course caused her older, and slightly sadistic looking, brother to give a triumphant smirk.

"Oh my! Look who's growling now?" 

 There was a small curse word, which was followed by Ginny smacking her older brother around the head at full force. After her random act of older brother bashing, Ginny narrowed her eyes and looked thoughtful for a minute. 

"Hmmmmmmm, although I can't say I'm not worried about the lack of service around here." She said in a rather matter of factly way and then looked to Harry, who was currently seeing if his best friend was still in the land of the living, and asked. "What do you think is going on?"

"Well" Said Harry whilst poking Ron in the arm with his wand. " I don't really know Gin." He smiled suddenly and looked at her, his eyes lit up with humour. "Perhaps Hermione managed to get the House elves to strike!"

They both let out a good loud laugh, which lasted for a few moments until they stopped and looked at each other quite seriously. Their eyes full of panic as they looked around the hall trying to find any table with food, which of course were non existent. Then they both managed to breathe

"No way…"

That was until Hermione made her appearance at the Griffindor table, which caused both Harry and Ginny starred at the bushy, well not so bushy, haired one, who had just sat down directly opposite them. As she finished piling her notes and books into a neat stack she suddenly got the feeling someone was starring at her and gave both Griffindors the famous Granger raised eyebrow. 

"What?" Hermione  shrugged.

But as both Harry and Ginny were about to ask the brainy wonder herself where the food was a loud clinking sound could be heard coming from the teachers table. The hall fell into a complete tomb like silence as the great, yet strangely happy; Professor Dumbledor prepared to greet the school.

"Hello everyone" He smiled, in his usual "I am so much cunning than you" way. "Do not fret about the breakfast, it'll be along here shortly, I just wanted to make sure I had your complete attention. Since what I have to say is rather… important and I don't think even I could compete with the wonders a good English breakfast can offer."

Nearly everyone, except Ron, who was a tad spaced out at that point, all thought the same thing. _DAMN STRAIGHT!_

"But, since I have your attention now, I shall try to keep this short and sweet, so you can enjoy a delicious warm and savoury meal."

Mouth's had begun to water.

"Well, as you all should know,  tomorrow is a wonderful day!" 

The students looked at each other with the look of complete and utter confusion, which was written all over their little, innocent, or in some cases not so innocent, faces. Dumbledor  just sighed happily.

"It's VALENTINES DAY!"

A great "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" followed. 

"Since it is such a special day, a day in which all should share, I have therefore decided that…" 

And as his blue eyes began to sparkle in that way which meant something either good or bad, but probably bad, was going to happen a loud mental "Uh-Oh" Could be sensed from all the people in the room, that went for teachers as well.

 "… This year you are all going to send each other Valentine cards!"

A loud "Phew" Could be heard, especially from the teachers' table aka Professor's Snape and McGonagall. 

"You'll only have to send one mind." The old wizard continued with a thoughtful yet humours tone. "It'll be like a Secret Santa! Yeah! But… that means, you don't get to choose whom you send your card to. Nope, the person who you shall send that card to shall be chosen at random by my new gizmo that the Ministery have just sent me!"

And with a quick wave of his frail yet agile hands an odd looking machine appeared, which looked suspiciously like a lottery machine with lots of glitter glued onto it. 

"Doesn't it look spiffy?" The rather too cheerful grey haired wizard grinned. "Now, all you have to do is walk up to the machine, point your wand at it and the machine shall pick your Secret valentine and it's all totally random!"

At this point most of the older students were just about ready to try and commit suicide, knowing that practically all of Dumbledor's schemes were not just random events and that they had some hidden meaning that only he would reveal right at the very end of their torment. While the younger years just wanted their food and the teachers just wanted to retire.  

"Well then, you shall all use the "RANDOM-ATOR 4000" at break time, which gives me plenty of time to read the manual and have Mr Filch set it up outside the library. So until then, Happy eating!"

With Dumbldors, somewhat, scary speech over the familiar hand movements followed and gave the students what they really wanted. Lots and lots of very hot and simply divine food. As they all tucked in, or rather started to eat like pigs at a pig trough, a certain few started to get the feeling the not so random or for that matter original event was going to turn out in their best interests. Needless to say, they were afraid. Very afraid. 

(A/N: Next chapter coming up real soon, but if you like it so far, please feel free to review. Go on, before I start learning the unforgivable's! Lol. Pies!


	2. Oh For The Love Of All Things Original A...

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything. Nope not at all…

(A/N: here we go, one more chapter since I am here and this time I'll add the "E" in Dumbledores name. D'oh! Oh and expect some naughty language too. Just a warning to those lil' people who think this is a nice clean fic. Pfft, whom are you kidding? This is a Redundant Goddess Fic! In case you didn't know! Lol. Any way on with the fic…)

That One Day Where Things Happen… 

_By The Redundant Goddess!_

**Oh For The Love Of All Things Original And Good!**

****

****

Hermione, Harry and the, now, with it Ron, were just coming to the end of the first half of their double potions lesson, which so far hadn't been too bad. _Well, that's if you consider not too bad watching poor Neville melt his 20th cauldron this year and having Pansy make the most pathetic, idiotic excuses for being stupid in the history of the wizarding world. Other than that everything has been just grand!_ Thought a very annoyed and slightly worried Hermione Granger. 

Of course she wasn't worried about something as silly such as having an incredibly double hard, double lesson of potions with a man that could only be described as death with a stick up his arse. Oh no. What the most intelligent witch known to Hogwarts was worried about was Dumbledore's not so random Valentines plot. The Secret Valentine card thingy, which included the rather dodgy looking "RANDOM-ATOR 4000". Something was definitely a miss. Something horrible was going to happen and for some weird reason, Hermione had a feeling it was not going to turn out well for her. 

As she pondered her impending doom, Professor Snape was barking out notes for the class to take in a more pissed off tone than usual. Hermiones sub-conscience automatically took in what the evil looking man had said, which in turn told her hands to write it down on the parchment before her, while her mind switched from her impending doom to that of her fellow human beings.  The first of which happened to be Ron and Harry.

_Poor fools. They have no idea what is about to happen to them. Sure they can laugh and joke about it now, but in ten years time they'll be preaching about these next two days to the medi witches and wizards of St Mungo's!_

Of course that thought happened to be quite a funny, which caused Hermiones lips to form a small smirk, but she shook it off as soon as she began to think of more horror's the next few days events would bring. 

_Well, Ron, I don't think he'll mind much. Although he is going to get such a whopping when Fred and George find out who he has to send a card to._

Her Soft brown eyes made their way to the great Harry Potter.

 _And Harry, well, maybe he will actually pull someone for a change. After that whole Cho thing he has never been the same…_

She sighed as she finished off a sentence on her third sheet of 12ft parchment and went to grab herself another sheet. Her hands slightly mucky from the rich black ink she was using. This whole thing with Dumbledore and Valentines Day was something she didn't need. After having completed her OWLS with the most amazing scores Hogwarts have ever seen, she was now studying for her NEWTS and the mocks were only a few months away. She really didn't need any distraction if she had any real chance of beating the school record and not too mention a certain blonde haired boy. 

It was true. In her OWLS she had just piped a certain Draco Malfoy to the top of the tables. Of course she and everyone else in Hogwarts was thrilled to pieces that she had done it, but she knew deep down that she had only just made it. _A hundred marks down and I would have been beaten by that lazy, good for nothing, piece of hippogriff crap!_  Which was also true. Master Malfoy was well known for being a complete and utter lay about, who did bugger all in lessons but still managed to ace all of his exams. Everyone thought it was due to the death eater connection and his father being a member of the Hogwarts PTA, but that theory was blown to pieces when Lucius got sent to Azkaban for not paying his broom taxes. 

Hermione let herself glance at the Hippogriff crap himself, who was currently drawing a picture of a dragon eating up something that looked suspiciously like Professor McGonagall.

 He had changed, well only just. His hair had grown a little bit longer, which was now tied up in a neat little pony tale with a black ribbon, he had grown a bit taller, _well taller than I am…_ and had put on some weight, in the right places of course. Not too muscley and not too thin. Not too handsome and not too ugly. Although Hermione couldn't comment on the last two, since her hormones had decided not to pay a visit to her in that respect of being a teenager just yet. 

_I wonder what he's going to do about this stupid idea Professor Dumbledores got?_ The Brainy girl thought to herself suddenly, her eyes still drawn to that silly scribble the Young Malfoy was sketching. _I am sure he doesn't give a toss either way. But still, you have to feel sorry for him. I mean if he gets a card from someone outside Slytherin then he is in big trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if Ron or Harry got his name from that stupid looking machine and hexed his card something rotten. Then again…_ Hermione smirked. _…I don't think I could resist hexing it if I had to give him the card._

But as she smiled, still thinking about what kind of curse she would put on Malfoy's card, the brown eyed girl suddenly felt something run over ever fingers like cool liquid. She quickly snapped out of her trance as she realised what the liquid was. Her inkpot had just "Magically" tipped itself all over Hermione's work. She growled in frustration as she tried to save her work from utter destruction. But as she did so she felt a pair of eyes on her and when she looked up to meet those very same peepers, she muttered an obscenity. 

A pair of silvery blue/grey eyes, gleaming with utter satisfaction, bore into her own infuriated brown ones. Malfoy was smiling at her, in an "Oh, how rather odd and funny" way, which made our poor brain-ac want to go on a mass homicidal spree, with Malfoy being her first victim. She glared at him and mouthed the words:

"You dirty little Bastard, when I get my hands on you, your gonna wish you were never born, you immature little excuse for a ferret!"

While the, rather, amused Malfoy just smiled in a non vindictive way and mouthed back:

"I bet you would, my little Mudblood. I bet you would." 

And then to add insult to injury, he gave her a provocative wink and went back to doing bugger all. Which of course made Hermione just want to kill stuff even more so than ever before. 

_You know, he may have changed physically, but mentally he is still the same utterly annoying Malfoy we all know and love to hate! Grrrrrrrrr…_

But fortunately, or rather unfortunately when you consider what is going to happen next, Snape's joyful lesson had come to an end and break had begun! Every single student, including Slytherin, bolted out of that room like a bullet from a gun and were all headed for the same place. Although Hermione didn't seem to notice since she was too busy uttering rude things about Malfoy. She didn't even notice her two best friends walk up to her.

"Hey there happy, was Snape's lesson really that bad?" Asked a certain boy who lived.

Ron for some reason bounced up and down and made a really stupid face.

"Yeah, I mean it was crap, but I came out okay didn't I?"

Hermione just sighed and gave her two bestst buddies in the whole wide world a quick glance before restraining the urge to rant on about how Malfoy was an annoying prat who should be treated with severe torture as soon as possible. _They already know that so no reason to rant…_

"So many notes to write down. So many cauldrons to watch Neville ruin." She said in a low and slightly exasperated tone. "I hope you copied down the last set of notes he gave us today, I had a little accident with my ink pot coming into contact with my parchment." She asked trying not to make a big deal of the whole "Malfoy the ferret tipping ink all over my work." Thing.

Both Harry and Ron stopped dead. Both looking as pale as each other. Hermione knew what was coming next.

"Well…" Started Ron, his flame like hair now standing out more than usual against his incredibly pale face, but then Harry cut in and said

"We would have, but…"

Hermiones eyes narrowed dangerously as she let her brown eyes glare at the two idiots that stood before her. 

"But what?" She growled. 

"Erm…" The boy who lived croaked, looking as though a dementor was about to give him the kiss of his life and no doubt after life.

"We would have done it, if it wasn't for the fact me and Harry were beginning plans foe tomorrows events. Aka, what are we gonna do to the persons card we have to send." 

"Besides," Ron got another word in. "We thought you would have got them written down, since you're a genius and all…" 

They both fell silent as they watched a, exceedingly pissed off, Hermione push through the crowd towards the entrance of the library. Needless to say, our dear little bushy haired girl was not in a good mood. 

_Oh this is just great!_ Hermione cursed inside her head. _First this stupid event, then Malfoy and now the idiot twins not doing their bloody work due to their utter male childish-ness!_ Her head and body was spinning with rage and annoyance and before she knew it she was at her destination. 

 The corridor outside the library was buzzing with excitement, tension and the fear of impending doom. The "RANDOM-ATOR 4000" had been set up, with it's tacky glitter sparkling like Dumbledore's eyes, and all the students where standing around it as if it were some sort of big shiny thing to magpies. Only a few students had actually plucked up the courage to use the machine, one of which was skipping about past Hermione just then.

"W00t!" the rather large looking, blonde, 7th year. Slytherin girl screeched as she went skipping down the corridor to leading towards the main hall. "I got Snape! My mum's gonna be righteously jealous when she hears this! Hehehe. Ph34r my l33t m4gic skillz!"

The bushy haired wonder couldn't help but smile at the insane Slytherin's rantings. _I now feel sorry for the poor potions master…_ But other than the large girl, it looked like no one else was going to choose his or her doom any time soon. Which annoyed Hermione greatly. No one was moving. 

Twitch.

Not a single person.

Twitch Twitch.

They all just stood there like lemons.

Twitch Twitch SNAP!

" OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY AND UN-YOU-KNOW-WHO-ISH!" 

Hermione screamed as she stepped forth to face the "RANDOM-ATOR 4000" head on. But before she pointed her wand, she heard a rather familiar shout from the crowd.

"Calm down, My little Mudblood. I am sure whoever gets you as a sender is more than happy to wait!"

Laughter erupted from one side of her. The Slytherin side. _Malfoy…_She snarled. _That little ferret shit is going to wish he never drew breath after I finish with this idiotic exercise. That no good, long blonde, arsehole Malfoy is going down…_And as she continued to bash him mentally she pointed her wand at the "RANDOM-ATOR 4000". A beam of pink-ish light shot out of her wand and hit the odd looking machine hard, causing it shake violently and smoke like a chimney. At one point one of the lower years shouted out:

"HIT THE DECK SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"

But of course, like all good magical machines, it was all show and no go. The machine didn't blow up; in fact all it did after all the commotion it made was to spit out a little onvolope, which landed neatly in Hermione's waiting hand. _Like you couldn't guess it was going to do that!_

All eyes were on her as she roughly ripped open the little whit envelope and read the name. And then, in a REALLY pissed off voice, Miss Granger did declare.

"OH FOR GOD SAKE! FATE HATES ME!"

With that she stormed off towards the unsuspecting Griffindor Tower, with a little gold card that read.

"Draco Malfoy"

(A/N: Lol, Okay, hands up those who didn't see that coming? Lol, un-original I know, but It's all part of the wonderful story I am making for the challenge Caz set me. Hehehe. A little self-insertion on the insane fat Slytherin. Who else would use l33t sp34k in an HP fic? Any hooo, if you enjoyed this chapter, your likely to enjoy the rest that I shall write. But for now feel free to review. So til next time. PIES!)


	3. From The Mouth’s Of Babes, Which Lacks O...

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything. Nope not at all…

(A/N: Wheee, this fic is actually getting quite good reviews! Which is surprising since this fic is nothing more than a warped version of an old format D/Hr fic. Never the less, I am very happy you lot seem to like it so far. My only hope is that you continue to enjoy it, even though it's not very original. I am trying to keep it slightly original by adding some of my own random weirdness, but it's a real task to do. So any way enough of my rant. Lets get on with it!)

That One Day Where Things Happen… 

_By The Redundant Goddess!_

**From The Mouth's Of Babes, Which Lacks Originality!**

****

****

Up in her warm, cosy room, which was magically separated from the rest of the girls dorms, Hermione lay on her bed. Not crying, not smiling and not looking like she was going to murder the entire world single-handed. Nope. She just lay there, her feet just poking off the end of the rich red four poster bed, with a look of complete and utter shock, mixed in with a bit of despair and sprinkled on top with a large portion of "Can't be arsed"-ness. 

She sighed as she rolled over onto her back and let her strained chocolate coloured eyes stare at the claret drapes that covered the roof of her enormous bed. She wasn't having a good day so far. _Not only did_ _that little S.O.B ruin my work, which doesn't look like I can repair now, but also NOW I have to send the ferret a bloody valentines card!_ A low annoyed hiss escaped her lips as she reached for a pillow to hug.

"Someone pinch me…" She groaned. "This has to be a nightmare brought on by too much study and other such delightful stuff. Me of all people getting to send Malfoy a card… How unoriginal is that for a punishmen-OWWWWWWWW!"

Hermione's grumblings were cut short when her faithful loveable, well not so loveable at that moment in time, cat Crookshanks decided to dig her claws into the troubled teen's dangling toes.  She sat up and glared at her odd-looking sidekick, groaning as she did.

"Jesus, Crookshanks! That was a RETORIHICAL QUESTION! Besides that wasn't even a pinch!"

Just as she finished scolding her cat, a certain red head girl popped through a painting, which hung on the wall directly opposite Hermione's bed, looking pleased as punch, which had been spiked with the entire contents of an Essex brewery, which believe you me is A LOT of alcohol. 

"Hello there grumpy Gus, what's up with you then?"

 A very cheerful looking Virginia Weasely chirped. Her fiery hair, which had been tied up into two hair pony tails, seemed to bounce as she plonked herself onto the bed next to the miserable looking Miss Granger.  Hermione just sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned to face her younger friend. 

"A better question, Miss Weasely, would be why you are out of lesson?" Her eyebrow raised, ready for a good grilling of the younger girl. 

However Ginny just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Potions looked boring, so I complained about having cramps, you know, women's problems, to Professor Snape. Bless him, he just doesn't like handling such, as he puts it, "Delicate" Issues, so he sent me to Madame Pom Pom's, who told me to go back to the dorms and rest awhile and that next time I should break a leg or something if I wanted to get out of potions." A cheeky wink followed. "And what's your excuse Miss Granger? Not like you to skive a lesson now, is it?"

The bushy haired one just gave a small smile to her friend. And collapsed back onto the bed.

"I have a free period, which has been cleared by Dumbledore himself. Just like this room being all mine and only mine. It's all above board and legal. Unlike some people I know."

Which was perfectly true. Since Hermione had gotten such a good score on her OWLS, Dumbledore thought it best that if Hermione wished to obtain the best NEWTS score at Hogwarts and beat the school record, it was a good idea to let her have her own room. So they did. Of course it wasn't as grand as what a Head girl would have gotten, but at the moment she was happy with it. _At least it saves me from the chatter of Lavender and her mob…_

The young girl just laughed and patted her friend gently on the arm, while letting Crookshanks sit on her lap.

"Come on." She smiled. "You can tell me what's up 'mione, you know that! I can probably guess what's wrong, but I don't want to contract Foot-in-mouth disease like my dear brother Ronald. So tell me in your own time. But make it quick because I have Herbology next and I don't want to miss that, now do I?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She let out a shakey, weak chortle and glanced at Ginny, who was busy stroking the tubby tiger with the grace of a cement mixer. 

"I'll give you a hint. Valentine's day sucks." 

Was all the brown haired girl could muster, without giving into the urge to go on a massive rant about how shit her day had been so far. However, it was enough for Ginny to, literally, pounce on what had been said. Her eyes lit up and squealed with delight, causing the poor robust ginger kitty to fall face first onto the floor. 

" AH HA!" Ginny grinned. " I KNEW IT! Okay, spill it, who'd you get? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

_Oh, great!_ The brainy wonder girl winced. _An excited Ginny, this isn't going to be fun…_

Hermione felt the urge to squeeze her pillow to the point of it exploding, but resisted and went for the strangle hold of death squeeze. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she breathed the person's name. Which of course Ginny didn't hear.

"Who?" 

There was a snort before a, slightly, louder voice said that name again. Yet again, Ginny didn't hear. 

"Say what? Come on girl speak up…"

There was a loud snarl before…

"DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!"

Poor little Ginny actually fell off the bed this time altogether and left Hermione wide eyed and panting heavily on the bed

"Geez, 'Mione, chill!"

The bushy one let out a long and breathless sigh and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. 

"Sorry Gin, but I haven't really had a good day today and it's only half gone now. It can only go down hill from here."

As soon as the little Weasely managed to drag herself up from the floor and dust herself off, she plonked herself, yet again, back onto Hermiones bed. A strange silence fell between them both before it was broken by the sound of someone nearly pissing herself with laughter.

"HAHAHAHA…. Oh my God!… HAHAHAHA… You got… Hehehee…"

Hermione just let out a growl of annoyance and was very tempted to push Ginny off the bed, but decided not to. _Think of clear blue crystal lakes… calm sea's…nice summery days…  Killing Malfoy…_

"What's so funny?" The bushy haired one asked in a slightly disgruntled fashion. 

But, Ginny just continued to giggle insanely.

" Malfoy! You got the most… how can I put it …er…"

Miss Granger slightly butted in.

"Annoying, pig head, egotistical, evil piece of…"

However, the young girl just waved her hand in a dismissive fashion and continued.

"No, no no." She coughed, trying to stop herself from laughing any more than she had to. " You know… he's…"

Suddenly our poor brown-eyed girl got the feeling she wasn't got to like Ginny's answer. 

"What?" She cringed._ This is going to hurt, I just know it is…_

"…He's.. Cute."

Hermione gasped with shock as she heard Ginny utter those words that would later on, lead to her ultimate demise. She shook her head. Blinked a couple of times and then looked at her little friend as if she had transmogrified into ol' Voldie himself. 

"I beg you pardon?" She said with a hint of a smile. _This has to be some kind of joke. A sick twisted joke, but a joke it must be…_

Ginny just smiled.

"You know, Cute. As in "Nice". Cute, meaning fitter than… oh I don't know, say Harry, Oliver Wood and that new DADA teacher put together. Cute as in… dare I say it, he has a nice bum!"

At this point in time Hermione didn't care if she let Ginny see her shudder with disgust or pull a face that look familiarly like a house elf being asked to go on strike. Her mind was working over time, due to anger, and now all this new information was turning her Nightmare into an absolute Terrormare! 

"DEAR GOD!" Hermione cried. "That is foul, depraved and above all else… JUST WRONG!"

The little Weasely just giggled, as per usual, and shrugged her shoulders and replied.

"Oh come now! Haven't you noticed the certain "Bady Boy" appeal to master Malfoy of late? Plus the fact that he looks a lot like that blonde Vampire from that film we watched in DADA last week, you know Interview With A Vampire, does help him in the fit stakes. It's that hair that does it. Mmmmmm tasty…"

Hermione quickly jammed her fingers in her ears and ran out of the room singing "La la la!" Fearing her young and pure mind might have been tainted and warped by Ginny's, rather, disturbing set of statements. Of course, Little Miss Weasely didn't notice and continued to talk about Malfoy to a very bored looking Crookshanks. 

Meanwhile, a rather, yet again, pissed off 6th year Griffindor girl pushed her way through the library, much to the dismay of Madam Prince, to her favourite study place. _Grrrrr, Bloody Ginny! I knew this day couldn't get any better, but this is just ridiculous!_ Her legs moving quickly and her eyes dangerously narrow. _It's just my luck I have to find out that Ginny is a secret Malfoy fan! How and where did she ever come up with that crap? Seriously! I am really considering telling Ron about it. I think Gin might need a trip to St Mungo's if she's not careful. I fear for her sanity, not too mention mine!_

But luckily the Brainy-ac had made it to her secret sanctum of bookdom, which was basically a disused part of the library that usually held most of the spider population of Hogwarts. I say "Usually" due to all the Spiders fear of Miss Grangers ability to transfigure arachnids into anything she wished and at the moment that wish seemed to be a large arsenal of weapons.

As Hermione plonked herself down in an old, dusty wooden chair and opened up a page from "Day's That Go Down Hill: A Curse Or Something More Sinister?" and tried to settle herself. Unfortunately her mind wouldn't let up. Anger was coursing through her veins.

_Stupid Dumbldore, Stupid Malfoy, Stupid Ginny, Stupid… RANDOM-ATOR 4000! I know this shouldn't be a big deal, but to be honest, it sucks! I hate the idea of having to give someone who is a total racist bastard something that is supposed to have a romantic meaning! Okay, giving Viktor a card was a bit of a mistake I agree, but Malfoy? What the hell is up with that? Life sure does stink when you're me…_

However, although Hermione had made it to her other secret place of rest and study, things really weren't going to get any better. Especially then and there, just as our favourite student was finishing up a passage in her book.

"…Day's like these are commonly caused by events that the victim wish to change by any means possible and can also be projected onto one or more persons. Thus the persons become the Agent of a downhill day, which historically can lead to wars and such. For example the Great Pub Brawl of 1806 between Boggarts and Giants, which was caused by one Owl sent to both races from the Ministry, stating that Magical Creature Pubs were to stop serving alcohol and other narcotic substances at eleven PM sharp…"

_Damn, poor things. I know how they feel though…_ She thought to herself with a small apologetic smile on her lips. She felt somewhat more relaxed and at ease, but there was always a chance that her urge to kill could rise again. _I can defiantly understand the agent part. Wonder where he is?_

"My my my!" A Drawling sarcastic voice called out. "If it isn't my favourite little Mudblood!"

_Urge to kill… Rising!_

(A/N: Yet again a not very original chapter, but still it was pretty messed up. *Grins* But if you liked the end of this chapter, the next one should not disappoint! Of course it still won't be original, but who cares! So till next time. PIES!)


	4. The Obligatory Library Scene: Challenge ...

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything. Nope not at all…

(A/N: Another chapter. Here we go! It's probably cack, oh dear my no! Lol.)

That One Day Where Things Happen… 

_By The Redundant Goddess!_

**The Obligatory Library Scene: Challenge And A Half!**

****

****

Hermione groaned as she heard the footsteps of her impending doom approach her private, quiet little area of the library. Wishing that a spider would appear, which she could transfigure into something that could be used to kill Malfoy, but no such luck for her. For as soon as she had come up with the perfect murder weapon to use, the death eater wannabe's face popped round the corner, with a huge demented grin on it.

"Well, hullo there my little mudblood." Malfoy grinned manically as he approached our poor Griffyndor witch. "What are you doing here? Oh wait, let me guess… is it studying by any chance?" He let out a fake gasp of surprise as Hermione just rolled her soft brown eyes in annoyed fashion. 

"Sod off Malfoy". She hissed, not looking up at the seemingly insane spawn of an elite death eater. _My books far more interesting than anything that ferret faced gimp boy has to offer…_

But to her dismay, Malfoy just continued his inane smile as he placed himself directly behind Hermione and began to peer over her shoulder at the page she was silently reading. The urge to kill was still rising in Hermione's blood as she felt the sneaky Slytherins breathe upon her neck. _Great, now this. It's turning out like a porn movie! Not that I watch porn movies or anything… ahem…_ His cold eyes quickly scanned the page and let his smile broaden once he had finished.

"Having a bad day my little mudblood? Poor you…"

"Sod. Off. Malfoy!" Hermione hissed again, only this time with more force and a hint of spite. _I am really not in the mood…_

Yet again, Malfoy just stood there with his grin still firmly planted on his face.

"There, there my little mudblood. It can't be all that bad? I mean I'm here!"

She let out a humoured snort.

" That's exactly why this is a bad day." Hermione whispered under her breath so that Malfoy couldn't hear, which of course he didn't because he was to busy trying to annoy her. _Which at the moment he is doing very well…_

Malfoy let out a loud and exaggerated sigh as he plopped himself in the seat next Hermione. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the girl who was trying really hard not to throttle him with all the strength she could muster. He raised a thin blonde eyebrow and asked her a small question. 

"Why do you study so hard? You're always in here working and reading, but why do you do it? I mean it's not like your grades are slipping or anything. So why do you do it my little mudblood?"

There was a low growling sound before Hermione closed the book silently and calmly before turning her head to meet her annoyance. Her brown eyes narrowed dangerously as she frowned at the annoying little twit. 

"I study to be at the best of my ability, unlike some people I could mention." She replied, trying hard not to sound too pissed off or concerned by his question. Although her hands were now gripping the poor book with such force Malfoy feared for it's safety. "I Study hard to prove to myself and others that I am intelligent and above all else I study very very very hard, harder than anyone else in fact, so that I can show ARSEHOLES, like you, that I can beat all of you hands down. Muggle-born or not!" She let the last few words linger in the air before she gave the blonde a triumphant smirk, while batting her eyelids slightly.  _There… that shut him up!_

Needless to say Malfoy was left speechless… for a bit a minute mind, before he smiled at her and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed way. 

"Well, that certainly told me! My, little Mud…" A severely annoyed bushy haired girl cut his mocking voice short.

"Don't call me that!" Hermione snarled. " You can call me anything you like. Just NOT THAT!"

Yet again, Malfoy was slightly startled before he started grinning like a Cheshire cat on speed, again. _Very, very scary indeed, yet for some reason, rather funny…_

"Really?" he asked, looking a bit like a child about to be let lose in a sweet shop with no one to stop him. 

Which, in turn, gave Hermione the shivers and the feeling she was about to do something completely wrong,_but who cares as long as he stops saying that DAMNED name!_  She nodded her head, her eyes still semi glaring at the idiot like Malfoy. Suddenly his cold steely eyes lit up with mock excitement as he clapped his hands together, which caused Hermione to suppress a smile that threatened to form. _He really does look like a child now… so funny!_

"Oh goody goody!" The pale looking boy cried with glee. Hermione felt her heart sink; she knew this wasn't a good thing. Yet her facial muscles seemed to really want to create a smile. "Now let me see what can I call you? Granger? No that's far too formal. We've known each other for such a long time we're practically the best of chums!"

Hermione rolled her eyes yet again and a soft inaudible chuckle escaped her lips. _Best of chums… yeah right Malfoy…_ But the now thoughtful looking Malfoy, was continuing his train of thought. 

"… Hmmmmmmmm lets see. Bushy? Na'h. Bucktooth? Nope, can't use that one any more can I? You ought to be thanking me for that one!" _Grrrrrrrrrr…_ "…Er…"

Hermione smirked. Finally feeling as though she had gotten one over on the irritating ferret.

"Give it up Malfoy, Granger is the best one you've had so far and to be honest it sounds incredibly annoying when YOU say it…"

However, the last sentence she uttered was to be her doom, or rather make her laugh her arse off. Yet again, his already sparkley, bluey grey eyes sparkled some more. An Idea had just popped into his head that very second. 

"Ah ha! I know just the name for you! If annoying is what you want than annoying is what you shall have! My little Her-my-O- ninny." Smirked Malfoy, who was trying to do his best Belgium accent he could. Of course we all know Hermione's reaction.

The 6th year Griffyndor was silent for a minute. Looking at Malfoys smiling steely eyes. However she wasn't silent for long, because, even in spite of her self, she couldn't help laughing at the silly looking boy in front of her. She laughed her self to the point where she couldn't breathe properly. While trying to regain her breathe she could see Malfoy looking pleased with himself except he was pouting slightly, still very much looking like a child. _Kinda makes me think this whole Valentine mess isn't that bad after all. It's not like he'll care…_

"What was wrong with that then?" The blonde asked in a silly childish voice, pretending to be hurt by her happy outburst.

"Well," Croaked the bushy haired one. " That was the worst Viktor impression I have ever heard! Ron's one is better than yours and that's saying something because he is completely crap at impersonating people." She giggled slightly as she saw a small frown appear on the pale boy's face.

"Geez, thanks. I have always wanted to be compared to Weasley that way…" he muttered. But she went on.

" Plus the fact the way you are acting is making me inclined to think that you are on drugs. Pick whichever one you want. Blimey even I can do a better impression of Viktor than you! It's "Herm-own-ninny". That's how he said it!" 

She couldn't help but smile. All day nearly she had been in a bad mood, but for some reason this conversation was making her smile. Although she had to admit it was slightly freaky that something Malfoy had said was making her laugh. Of course something was bound to go wrong. _It always does. It's one of those days. I've read about it…_ Of course that something was about to happen. 

The blonde smirked slightly and let his eyes stare into Hermiones. A stand of hair fell over one of his eyes before his smirk became more sadistic._ Uh oh. Here it comes…_

"So?" Malfoy spoke his usual drawling tone. " You think that your better than me and that's your reason for studying so hard?"

Hermione looked confused but decided to play along. _Perhaps I really will get one over him this time. HA!_ She gave a nod, which caused the blonde to raise an eyebrow once again. 

"In every aspect of life?"

She nodded again, smirking as she went. 

"You sure? Potions?"

She nodded.

" Transfiguration?"

Yet again she nodded.

"Flying on a broom stick?"

"Taking lessons, but I am better than you, make no mistake!" She lied.

"Fighting?" He asked suddenly his eyes showing an understanding of what her answer would be. She smirked.

"Do I need to remind you of our 4th year?"

He shook his head.

"Good point." He grinned sheepishly.

Hermione sighed as she got up off her chair and went to the bookshelf to replace the book she had been reading, while Malfoy fired off more random questions.

" Muggle Football?"

"Yes, my cousins taught me and they are on the under 21 squad for Man U." She replied with no sign of interest. 

"Er… music?"

"Play the flute like an angel."

"Hmmmmmmm there must be something your better than me at…"

She rolled her eyes again. _He really is failing to get a rise out of me. Poor Malfoy must be on drugs…_ Unfortunately, Malfoy was about to ask a rather… evil question, which would ultimately end up with Hermione being more pissed off than she was in the first place. 

"You mean you're really better than me in everything?" He asked again in a rather coy fashion, which Hermione didn't really take any notice of at that point in time, since she was trying to find the place where she had found the book in the first place.

"Yes, Malfoy. Everything!"

He smirked.

"Really? So you telling me your better at… I don't know… say… kissing for instance?"

Miss Granger suddenly stopped dead. She blinked as she looked back over at the ferret fiend who was sitting on his seat looking very happy with himself. _Thinking that he has hit a sore spot no doubt…_ Which in actual fact he had. Which was probably the reason why Hermione responded with.

"Naturally."

Malfoy's smirk grew in size and evilness. 

"Really? That's going to be hard to prove you know?"

Hermione felt a headache making it's way through her brain. 

"What are you on about Malfoy?"

Suddenly Malfoy raised himself from his chair and walked slowly toward her.

"Well I mean, how do I know if you are? I could ask Krum, but I am sure he wouldn't have anything thing good to say. You know… the whole "Break up" thing." He drawled. His eye's gleaming with glee.

The Griffyndor brain box felt her heckles rise. The annoyed homicidal feeling was starting to pump through her body again. 

"Excuse me!" She growled, throwing her hands to hips with her eyes yet again narrowed looking for the easiest possible way to kill that annoying ferret. "I am pretty damn sure I rocked Viktor's socks when I kissed him!" Which could have been true if it wasn't for the fact that Krum had only kissed her once and that was a pretty crappy one at best. 

The young man raised an eyebrow again.

"Really?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Still, I don't think your better than me. Nope not one bit." Said Malfoy as he edged closer to her, trying to look as daunting as possible.

"Pfft, I could kiss better than you any day of the week you indignant little ferret!" Hermione smirked. She crossed her arms and glared at him. _Little shit, thinking he is better than me. Pfft. Just you wait…_ But unfortunately our poor Miss Granger was playing right into the hands of the ever-annoying Malfoy. 

"That sounds like a challenge to me, My little Herm-own-ninny." His smirk grew even wider once he saw Hermione's jaw drop to the floor. 

Suddenly a sense of fear flushed through her heart and soul. _What the f…?_ Malfoy was closing in and for some reason, in her panicked state; her mind became flooded with all things Ginny had told her. Images of the Vampire Lestat coming towards her in a Hogwarts robe suddenly sprang to mind. _Holy shit! Ginny was right. Damn! I liked that Vampire as well! Oh crap!_

"Er…" She stuttered, her eyes wide with well not fear, but it was verging on it. "Er… are you sure your not on drugs Malfoy? I mean, your not acting your usual self. Your too happy to be…"

Malfoy just tutted.

"Are you trying to back down from your own challenge? I thought Griffyndors were supposed to be brave?"

Hermione "Hmmpffed."

"I am brave!" She fumed.

He just smirked.

"Well that's good, because I don't back down from anyone's challenge. Not even yours." 

The brown-eyed girl gave a large gulp and shook her head. _Oh buggery bolloks. Looks like I am done for. Grrrrrrrr, stupid RANDOM-ATOR 4000, Stupid Ginny. Stupid Malfoy, who looks like that Vampire I like who is played by Tom Cruise. ARGH!_

He was getting closer and closer. Hermione could feel her self back away from Malfoy until she hit something. She had backed into a corner of bookshelves. _Dang…No escape for me then. _

Malfoy was, practically, on top of her now. _Not in the porn sense!_ Yet again she could feel his breath against her skin, her heart rate had rocketed._ So would yours if you were this close to Malfoy!_ Basically she wasn't having a good time, although for some reason Malfoy seemed to be. 

"Now come on Granger, you can't be that bad?" He smirked that all too "Malfoy"ish smirk, which of course caused Hermione's blood to boil look nobodies business. 

"Pucker up ferret boy and prepare to enter orbit!" She snapped.

He gave her a grin before she saw his icy eyes shut behind his eyelids and saw him leaning in. So she did what any girl would do in her situation. She shut her eyes and thought of England. Well not exactly.

Great, isn't this typical? On the same day I get his name given to me by that infernal machine to send him a Valentines card, I end up in some dark corner of the Library with him about to kiss me over some stupid talk, which was freaky to begin with. Knowing my luck he'll snog my brains out and run round the school telling everyone I was crap! Grrrrrrrr. Well I'll just show him what's what! I wonder if he is any good? Argh! Don't think like that. BEAT THE FERRET!

So with that, Hermione waited with anticipation for the "Dreaded" Moment to arrive. Of course, that didn't actually happen. Instead she felt a small pat on her head, which In turn caused her to open her eyes. She found a, not sadistic, looking Malfoy giving her a small smile before he turned his back on her and walked off. Leaving a somewhat puzzled Miss Granger behind. There was a short silence before.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"MISS GRANGER!" Shouted Madame Pince.

(A/N: Wheeeeeeeee end of chapter 4. hehehe. What was Malfoy up to eh? Why is Hermione turning into a complete anger management wannbe? When are the valentines cards gonna be sent? When does the real fun begin? WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS FIC? Who knows, but it's bloody fun writing it. So until next time feel free to review. PIES! P.S HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAZ!)


	5. Action Stations Please!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything. Nope not at all…

(A/N: Yes, the plot kicks up a bit now! YAY!)

That One Day Where Things Happen… 

_By The Redundant Goddess!_

**Action stations please!**

****

After the Library incident, our dear sweet innocent Hermione Granger was less than pleased. In fact she was down right pissed off. She missed lunch due to her futile efforts to calm her down and then in herbology she was so full of anger and annoyance that she didn't really take any notice of a poor Hufflepuff boy trying to have a conversation with her.

"…And then he goes into this really rather superb bass solo that's just sheer genius. It's a little basic, but it's really effective. Father says that if I do really well in the mocks this year then I can go see the Queens Of The Stone age live 3 times when they're here in the UK this summer Oh and… er…" Justin Finch-Fletchly had just spent the last half hour talking about his favourite band in this universe to a girl who was quite happily stabbing a depressed Da'tina bulb. She shook her head quickly and gave him the most evil looking glace known to existence. He gulped and then went back to his work in silence. 

It seemed that Hermione was wrapped in her own thoughts and he decided not to talk anymore in fear of getting stabbed himself. Which was just as well, due to what thoughts were going through her mind at that point in time. _That Git! How dare he! Putting me through all that! Dissing my Bravery and then chickening out at the last minute! That Git! Grrrrrrrr When I get my hands on him I am gonna rip him limb from limb. I'm gonna KILL HIM! Plus I have to send him a card! ARGH!_

Luckily our dear bushy haired girl had calmed down just enough to sit through dinner without using the cutlery to kill certain people in the room. She ate quickly and retired to the Gryffindor common room, were everyone was baffled about the Valentines Day problem. As she walked in to the hustle and bustle of the warm and inviting common room she could hear her best friends talking openly about their predicament.

"I dunno." Said Harry, who looked rather glum slouching on one of the more comfortable armchairs. "This thing smells a bit fishy. I don't mind having to send a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw a card, but I dunno about a Slytherin. Not to say that I got to, mind. It's just isn't romance lost on a bunch of snake wannabe's?"

His red head friend, who was currently being pecked to death by his small little owl, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I guess if you cursed the card they'd take it as a sign of affection as well." He chuckled and the whole room chuckled with him, apart from Hermione who was sitting on a windowsill considering her fate. 

The black haired boy sighed. "You know its times like these, I think I would rather face Voldemort." He heard a couple of gasps but then he heard the chirpy voice of Ginny.

"Pfft, you are kidding? You-Know-who wouldn't touch you now. Not when Dumbledores in a lovely mood. It's probably the reason why he fears the old codger!"

The room was in an uproar of laughter, expect Hermione who yet again was wrapped in her ever-worrying thoughts. 

Did I give him a challenge? Why the hell did he bother? What am I gonna do? Why do I care? Grrrrrrrrr what am I gonna do about this stupid card!

Meanwhile the common room was still in a loud fit of laughter. Even Neville was wetting himself so much so he didn't notice someone stamping on his foot. 

"So who got who then?" Asked Seamus. 

"I don't think we should tell. We'd only start taking the mick out of each other and that's hardly what I call fun. " Said Dean. 

"Yeah good point." Ginny nodded.

"Though I pity the person who gets Malfoy" Grinned Ron. 

Hermione flinched slightly, but no one but Ginny noticed, who was at the very second choking on a small sandwich she had pinched from dinner. 

Harry tutted. "Na'h, who ever gets Malfoy should have a blast cursing and hexing the card they send him. Of course he probably won't mind, since probably knows all the counter curses for every dark spell known to man due to his popularity. I guess the only thing a person could do to him would be to scare him." He gave a shrug as looked at the roaring fireplace, while Hermione's grief stricken face was filled with an ever-growing evil smirk. 

_That's it! I'll play him at his own game! Muwahahhahahaha! Why kill the bastard when I can cause him long term psychological damage. I love my brain…_

Suddenly she jumped up from the windows and grabbed the little Weasley and dragged her into her private room. 

"Er… hi Hermione, hope your not still angry about earlier…" squeaked the poor fifth year. She obviously thought that Hermione was going to beat the living crap out of her. But before she could go on any further with her rushed apology Hermione cut her off.

"Shush!" She smiled. " Ginny I need your help, you're a good artist aren't you?"

Ginny nodded.

"Good, I'll get you some nice parchment and I'll tell you what I want drawn."

And so as Hermione set out to get her revenge on Malfoy, things seemed to be going all right for her.

Meanwhile…

In the dark depths of the Hogwarts dungeons, hidden in the darkest and scariest part, lay the Slytherin house Dorms. Where, in the almost empty cold common room, one Draco Malfoy sat reading a very familiar  looking book.

"Dear god!" Screeched a bleach blonde girl. "What on earth are you reading Draco-kins?" 

The natural blonde boy just gave a soft chuckle to the silly Pansy girl. As annoying as she was, Draco couldn't help but like her. _In a friendship sense and nothing more you understand…_ Although it seemed that the young Malfoy heir and the odd nosed, _well you couldn't really call her that any more, since her parents had given her a nose job for her birthday_… Parkinson were very close, aka going at it like rabbits, there were, however, no truth to the rumours. They saw each other as equals on that front. Plus the fact both of them couldn't really stand each other's company for very long.

Draco rolled his cold eyes and glanced over his copy of "Hogwarts: A history." to look at his interesting "friend" who was wearing a very small amount of pink clothing. 

"Why, my dear Pansy-poo." He smiled. "Just catching up on our fine school's history."

Pansy smirked. 

"Yeah right, your up to something! I know you are! You always read and sit in that chair when you're up to something. Any way, why's the common room so empty?"

 My, she really is quite dense… 

"Why do you think?" He drawled as he turned another page of his book.

Pansy did a quick look round to see the younger years peering out of some cracks in the walls, all shaking with fear.

"BOO" Shouted Draco and all the little eyes went screaming away like little mice running from a giant three-headed cat. 

"Ohhhhhh." Whispered the scantly clad girl as she sat down opposite our favourite Slytherin Seeker. 

Draco had gone back to reading his book and Pansy just starred at him. There was a silence. A long silence. Where Malfoy just lay there and read while Miss Parkinson just stared at him and starred at him and starred at him. Unitl…

"What?" He asked with an air of annoyance. 

Parkinson just blinked.

"WHAT?" he asked again, this time letting his emotions get the better of him.

She smiled.

"So, you gonna tell me?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what your up too?"

Draco smirked, having calmed down a bit.

"No."

The bleached blonde girl rolled her eyes and gasped.

"Oh come on!"

"Nope!" Was Malfoy's simple answer. He has started to grin, since he knew Pansy didn't like to be left out on his, somewhat, evil schemes. 

Her eyes started to water a bit as she put on her best pout. 

"Could you at least give me a clue? I'm guessing it's something to do with this silly idea Dumbledork's got and what your going to do to the person you got's card?"

Draco gave her a coy look.

"Maybe." He chuckled. 

She sighed, again trying to look upset, when really she was getting frustrated.

"Awwwwwwwww, come on! One little clue. Like who is it you've got!"

"No."

"PLEASE???" She was practically on her knees at that point.

The young Malfoy smirked. How he did love to see people from a wealthy background begging him for some silly piece of information. Yet he just couldn't resist sharing some part of his evil scheme to his little sidekick. 

"Oh fine then." He huffed and sat up, enjoying every minute of his little torture game. 

"YAY!" She beamed. 

"Okay, here's a little tiny hint, that I bet you'll get wrong any way."

"No I won't!" Pansy pouted.

He gave a small chuckle before whispering his clue.

"Bushy…"

"BUSHY?" 

"Yes, Pansy –Poo. Bushy. As in hair."

Draco could see the sadistic grin of Pansy Parkinson playing on her pouty lips. It wasn't a particularly pretty expression Pansy was wearing and it made him a little nervous, but then, to his relief, she hopped up out of her seat and started to bounce up and down with glee. The grin completely wiped of her face and replaced with a demented look of cheerfulness.

"I know who it is!" She sang in a small, high-pitched sing songy voice. "And you thought I wouldn't be able to get it. NER NER NE NER NER!" She stuck her tongue out at him, which made the longhaired boy smile. It was his turn now.

"So." Smiled Malfoy. "Fancy telling me who you got from that stupid machine?"

But as soon as he had said that, the bouncy non-pug faced girl stopped bouncing and blushed to the badly dyed roots of her hair. A triumphant smirk spread across his face as he saw Pansy glare at him and run off to her dorm. With his peace and quiet restored the Sneaky Slytherin went back to his reading.

"Ah… peace at least." He breathed. "I don't know how Granger can read this book all the time, it's bloody boring." With that his eyes sparkled with merriment. Remembering what had happened earlier that day. He felt a small blush creep across his face when he remembered what he and his favourite mudblood nearly did, although he didn't get one thing. "Why was she so pissed off? Hmmpf must be that time of the month. But still… she is kinda cute when she's in a homicidal mood." An evil grin quickly replaced his blush. "I just can't wait for tomorrow…"

A little while later….

Once everyone in the Gryffindor common room had finished there business or had returned from going up to the owlery to give their owls the cards they had made, and had gone to bed. All was quiet. That was until one Hermione Granger, under one stolen invisibility cloak, stubbed her toe on a large box of Neville's forgotten underpants that his Grandmother had sent him. After a curse or two later, the sixth year quickly made her way to the owlery where she was about to set the final phase of her evil plan to get back at Malfoy into action. She grabbed the nearest looking school owl and attached a small white envelope to it's claw. 

Hermione backed up slightly and looked at her handy work. Yes, she was in a good mood now. A very evil, yet good mood. She looked at side and saw the shadow ridden castle grounds. She smiled. _For tommorow I will have my vengeance! The likes of which shall be known through out Hogwarts for many centuries to come… or until I leave school any way. _Then she let a small dark chuckle before making her way back down to her warm bed, thinking tomorrow would be a good day. Little did she know, what horror she would have to go through…

(A/N: I have seen the Chamber of Secrets and I have to say it was a vast improvement on the first one. Although there were things I didn't like, for instance the spiders. HOW SCARY ARE THEY??? Dear god I nearly died when I saw those things running along after Harry and Ron at top speed! Any way it was all good, especially Lucius Malfoy, Mmm Mmmmmmm. Tasty! Any hoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review it well. For the next one should be better! Hehehe. So until next time. PIES!)


	6. The VDay Landings!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything. Nope not at all…

(A/N: It's the beginning of the end… MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!)

That One Day Where Things Happen… 

_By The Redundant Goddess!_

**The V-Day Landings!**

Morning had made its way to the large castle of Hogwarts and the sun was shinning brightly, although it was still bloody cold. It's students waking to the horror that was Valentines Day. Now normally Valentines day wasn't really much too shout about, but since Dumbledore's brilliant, if a little, misguided idea to use the "RANDOM-ATOR 4000" for a special holiday use, everyone lived in fear of going to down to breakfast and receiving they're mail. Apart from the odd one or two students, who had come up with brilliant plans to… make their day go down well. One student in particular would be one Hermione Granger. 

The now awake miss Granger smiled as she got out of bed. Knowing that today of all days, the day which had got her so pissed off the following day, would not phase her one bit, even though she did have to send a card to someone who was not in her good books and never would be by the looks of it. Her plan was simple yet effective. Her weapon was not magical in any way, but the real sting was clever and had a personal edge to it. _It's just so… me!_

So as Hermione made her way down to the great hall for, hopefully, a nice warm relaxing start to the school day. She felt nothing but sheer… smugness. She was dripping smugness everywhere. Nothing could spoil her mood. Or could it?

Once all the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had sat down to, thankfully, a large hot breakfast of sausages, bacon and all the other fatty components needed for a good full English breakfast. Each and every one of the teenagers waited nervously for the owls to arrive with the post. 

Of course the hall was decked out with a whole load of Valentines decorations. Pink and red hearts everywhere the eye could see. Even Dumbldore was dressed in a red and pink outfit, with his hat pinned with a small blushing cupid. Of course all of the other members of staff were normally dressed and were trying to avoid eye contact with their rather odd employer. Especially Professor Snape. 

But apart from that everything was just peachy. Then it happened. A hundred or more owls flew from the lofty ceiling and down to the waiting people below. Not that anyone would mind on another day, but today the sounds the owls made as they delivered their "Precious" cargo made everyone jump, scream and possibly cry. Apart from Hermione, who was currently dipping a sausage into a large dollop of tomato sauce with the same smug look on her face._ La la la la… I am so great. Ner ner ne ner ner Malfoy!_

Hundreds of brightly coloured pieces of parchment and other assorted bits and pieces fell into the laps of the unsuspecting witches and wizards of Hogwarts. Some of them sang on arrival and some blew up and the smoke from the explosion formed pretty patterns. But most just made people either blush, cry or smile and that went for the teachers as well. Hermione was sure she saw Professor Sprout blush to her rots when she saw her card burst into a beautiful bunch of exotic flowers._ From Neville no less…_

 For instance a very pink card that one Ronald Weasley received created such a reaction he had to leave the room holding his nose, which appeared to be bleeding. Hermione raised and eyebrow and glanced over to the Slytherin table, since they where the only table quite happy to send hexes to anyone, to find one Pansy Parkinson blushing from head to toe. _Oh dear god! That's just wrong…_ The same symptoms could be found in Harry Potter, as he read his red card out his eyes bulged from their sockets and he nearly jumped for joy. _Looks like some poor girl is offering to be his girlfriend even though he has a very short life expectancy. Go Harry!_

Everyone seemed to be reacting differently, however as Hermione would soon discover, she would be one of the few that wanted to commit murder after she had read hers. 

A small-ish browny black owl swooped down and carefully landed on Hermione's head with a hoot and a peck, which the bushy haired one thought was quite cute. After carefully removing the very expensive looking envelope from the owl's leg she watched it take off before studying the card further. It was a very clever design. Nice parchment with little red hearts that would flash at random. _Who ever did this would have to be pretty damned smart to pull of a charm like this. It's quite difficult even if I do say so myself…_When she opened it a puff of sweet smelling reddy coloured smoke wafted out and the card was even more impressive. A brilliant goldy colour that kind of looked like it was made of pearl and the writing on it looked so detailed and intricate, although Hermione could tell that it had in fact been hand written then charmed. However what was actually written was what pissed off our dear Miss Granger.

_" I've got a secret I cannot say,_

_Even though you were mad,_

_I'll forgive you for yesterday._

_Happy Valentines Day to the smartest witch ever! _

_Love_

_???"_

Hermione could feel her face burn and her body shake with anger. Her eyes filled with an unholy flame of supreme anger known to the living world. She gripped the card tightly in her hand. She was pissed off. Actually she was beyond pissed off. She was…_Very very very furious. _And that's how Hermione's happy Valentines Day turned into a worse version of the day before. However it was the end of breakfast and the beginning of that day's first lesson, which happened to be Care of Magical creatures with Slytherin…

After a few minutes of the extremely, scarily in fact, happy Hagrid talking about what they were going to do for that lesson, which was pet some lonely baby winged weasels known as Essex Imps, Hermione sat down with her partner, Harry, since they didn't have enough imps for everyone, and started to stroke the blue-ish looking rodent. She found her anger leaving her as the imp lovingly purred at her attentive fingers petting it's velvety soft fur, although her annoyance wasn't leaving any time soon. That was due to Harry's incessant talking about how he might actually get a girlfriend out of this whole experience. However relaxing stroking the cute little weasel kit was, Hermione couldn't help but have that card's words in the back of her mind. It was bugging her like hell. 

_Who would send something like that? It can't have been Harry or Ron or anyone else. Those charms and spells that were used on the card were way to advance for them, not being rude or anything. Nope it has to be someone who is very intelligent and studies a lot… or not I guess. No it could be him. _ The brown-eyed girl gave a shudder, which shook the little fur ball on her lap that it gave a small yelp, _No… he wouldn't. Although. No. Malfoy wouldn't bother he'd do something much worse or would he? He has been acting weird lately. He wasn't his usual self last night I mean he nearly…_ Yet again Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, only this time to blush. _ er… better not think of that. _

Unfortunately the calming lesson of petting the cute little Essex Imps had finished, which Hermione was kind of glad of since Harry wouldn't shut up, Ron and Pansy just kept blushing as they stroked their giggly little Imp kit and Hagrid kept looking at two cards. One of which had pair of handcuffs on the front and the other… well she didn't want to know quite frankly. However he thoughts on Malfoy were interrupted by the boy himself when Ron accidentally tripped up and landed in front of Malfoy after he though Pansy had just blew him a kiss. 

"Oh look." The familiar drawling voice said. " A Weasley on dirty ground beneath my feet. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Of course the usual thing happened. Ron jumped up and Harry, Dean and some others had to hold him back before he could get a chance to touch Malfoy, which of course caused the Slytherins, expect Pansy and Malfoy, to laugh. 

"And here's me thinking Malfoy's knew what is was like to be low and dirty and to roll around in the mud!" Shouted Seamus. 

"Please." Scoffed Malfoy. "Come up with something more original."

"Fine." Shouted Harry. " Who would have thought a rich and supposedly powerful wizard would get banged up in Azkaban for tax evasion? I thought you were supposed to be rich and not cheap!"

At this Malfoy just laughed.

"Do you really think I give a damn about my idiot of a father? My Potter, your insults become worse everyday." He sneered, but as he walked away with the other Slytherins he turned round to Hermione and gave her a quick smile and a wink. His face completely drained of all malice. This left her very confused and yet again annoyed. _What the hell was that about? He didn't even start on me? GRRRRRRRRRRR…_

Arithmancy was next and all she could think about, besides from numbers and so forth, was Malfoy and that card. _What the hell is going on? This card is freaky and could have been written by him, but I mean… he couldn't of? That's just too unoriginal for words. Although that wink did seem to indicate something. Although what I have know idea…_

Luckily break followed soon after her deep and meaningful lesson. She had finally decided that it whoever made the card was indeed talented, but it wasn't Malfoy and she was only jumping to that conclusion due to his weird behaviour yesterday. Although the lines did seem to point out that the someone who did write the card knew she was in a foul mood. However her reason or denial told her that anyone could have known she was in a foul mood yesterday. 

But as Miss Granger considered all the factors behind the card and it's possible origins she was knocked over by another person. 

"Sorry." She muttered to the person she had collided with, who happened to be one Pansy Parkinson, who was just straightening her skirt. 

"Geez Granger!" She snarled. " Don't you ever watch where you're going?" 

But Hermione was too busy picking up her things to worry about what the bleach blonde tart was squawking at her. More importantly she was looking for that damned card. Of course when Pansy saw her finally pick up the wretched bit of parchment, she gave a hideous smirk. 

"My my, Granger! Got a boyfriend?" She teased with an annoying high-pitched tone. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Grow up Pansy please…"

But Pansy just giggled.

"Bet you don't know who's it from do you?"

" Er Pansy I think that's the point of this whole secret Valentine thing."

Yet again the blonde girl just gave a horse like giggle. 

"But what if I told you I know who sent it too you, Bushy!"

Hermione stopped dead. She looked at the girl, who had an insanely stupid grin plastered on her face, with a sharp and piercing glare.

"You what?"

"I know something you don't know." Pansy chanted to herself until Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at her.

"Pansy…" She growled. " If you don't tell me…"

"Geez Granger!" The irritating blonde whined. "No need to point that thing at me, although I am sure Draco would love that kind of thing. I am sure he wrote something like that in your card. Toodles!" 

And with that Pansy left Hermione to be with her thoughts. And those thoughts were along the lines of…

_Kill Malfoy!_

(A/N: Oh my, Do you really think Hermione is gonna kill Draco or is something else going to happen? Who knows, Well I do, but then I know the ending so…. Yeah. Well any way if you liked this chapter then you'll probably like the next one. So please do review by clicking the box below. If you do not review I will set a whole load of my own personal supply of fully-grown Essex Imps upon you. Either that or I stop writing this thing. Either way I hope you enjoyed. So until next time. PIES!)


	7. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Gryffindor Wron...

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything. Nope not at all…

(A/N: Prepare from another bout of insanity from The Redundant Goddess!)

That One Day Where Things Happen… 

_By The Redundant Goddess!_

**Hell Hath No Fury Like A Gryffindor Wronged… Or Does It?**

****

****

Need less to say after the bushy haired brain's encounter with the bleach blonde bitch from the depths of the Slytherin dungeons; Hermione Granger's mood was pretty much consistent. Consistent meaning that she was on the warpath and when Hermione Granger was on a warpath, no one, not even Ol' Voldie himself, had any chance of stopping her until a large trail of death and destruction lay in her wake. So it was rather unfortunate that the lesson after break  just so happened to be potions with Slytherin. Oh dear….

Now although Hermione was in the mother of all teenage homicidal moods, only Harry and Ron were the only ones who knew what mood she was truly in, which was indicated to Hermione by the extremely wide birth when they gave her when they saw the fiery caged like rage glint in her usually soft brown eyes. The Bushy one actually managed to not flip out on anyone. Even after Professor Snape insulted her style of writing when she was writing down her notes. Of course luckily for Snape and everyone else in the room Hermione didn't unleash the fury that was boiling within her body. Far from it, she just said nothing and starred ahead. More precisely she was glaring at the back of a certain blonde boy's head. Hoping that the look in her eyes would be enough to make his head explode, but of course that didn't happen. _Just as well. Snape would have kept me in for doing that and I am not cleaning up what would have been left of the insufferable git…_

Speaking of Malfoy, after this morning and Hermione's smug thoughts about how Malfoy would react to her card, he was surprisingly quiet apart from when he gave her that funny wink and smile in Care of Magical creatures that morning. She thought he would have at least given her a funny look by now. Since potions was his usual time for pissing her off. But for some reason he didn't even glance at her. Which naturally pissed our dear Gryffindor off to no end. _GOD DAMNIT! THAT GIT NEVER DOES ANYTHING RIGHT!_

She was getting paranoid. Believing that really he was sitting over there, after having sent Pansy to annoy her and laughing about how brilliant he was. _If he is I'll find out after the lesson…_ However whilst Hermione was mental beating the living shit out of the young heir of Malfoy, she did notice he was looking at something other than his notes. He kept looking at it. Playing with it. The annoying thing was Hermione wanted to know what it was, although she was pretty sure she knew any way. But of course she wasn't going to find out until the lesson ended. Which luckily for her it just did. 

As everyone filed out of the room and made they way to the next lesson, with Harry and Ron bolting  out of the dank dungeon in fear of Hermione's wrath obviously thinking they had tipped her over the edge,_ Don't know why that is…_ the 6th year girl quietly and slowly packed up her stuff and waited for her opportunity to exact her vengeance upon her prey, who was currently sucking up to Snape for not paying attention in his lesson. She didn't have to wait long before she say the long-ish blonde locks of Draco Malfoy exit the room and then from behind the door, she pounced.

Suddenly with all her rage directed into her arm's muscles, she pushed Malfoy into a dark corner with the strength that could rival a gigantic dragon. Slightly caught off guard by his sudden attack Malfoy nearly fell arse over tit, but luckily landed against a wall just in the nick of time. He looked a bit shocked before he realized who it was who had pushed him against the wall and was now glaring at him with a mad look in her brown eyes. As ever he just smiled.

"Well hello Miss Granger." He chuckled. " If I knew you liked it this rough I would have worn my leather trousers!"

"Shut up Malfoy." She snarled in such a way Draco actually started to show signs of actual fear. 

He gave a small gulp before shaking his head and crossing his arms. With an eyebrow raised he began to speak again.

"So tell me my dear, why did you feel it necessary to get me into a dark corner? Unless you wanted to finish what we started in the library…."

At this Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh and what colour there was in Malfoy's face paled some more.

"Do me a favour Malfoy and shut up unless you have anything good to say since it might make the difference between either you living or dying. Any way, you started that and then chickened out!"

If it wasn't for the fact the, now, sadistic looking young woman was now scaring the living daylights out of him, Draco would have said something really insulting, so instead he just settled for this:

"So this is why I am here? Your disappointed in me?" He gave a weak pout before feeling Hermione grab him by the tie with such a force he was pretty sure he was going to meet his maker. 

The Gryffindor's face was right up close to the very scared Slyterin's that he could feel her erratic breath against his even paler face. With her eyes narrowed and looking increasingly psychopathic, Hermione spoke again. 

"Malfoy." She growled. "Did you send me a card?"

Draco gave a very very weak smirk. 

"Maybe…" His eyes slightly sparkled in spite of his somewhat fatal position he was in. 

She rolled her eyes. 

"I'll take that as a yes then." With that she took a deep breath and started to unleash the fury. 

"HOW DARE YOU SEND ME A CARD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT? DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD ENJOY THAT CARD?".

She stopped to get a lungful of air, when Malfoy began to stutter.

"Er…"

"WELL I DIDN'T LIKE IT! ONLY YOU COULD BE SO ARRAGONT TO SEND ME OF ALL PEOPLE THAT TYPE OF CARD! YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY. ALL YOU EVER DO IS PICK ON ME AND ANNOY ME AND WHAT FOR?"

"Granger… I…" He croaked in a vein attempt to get a word in, but of course…

"SHUT UP! ONLY YOU COULD WRITE A CARD LIKE THAT! WHAT WAS THAT POEM ABOUT ANY WAY? YOU FORGIVING ME? IT'S YOU WHO SHOULD BEG FORGIVENESS FROM ME YOU BLOODY PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD, no wait… HUMAN BEING!"

"…Now easy there don't get so upset…" Was probably the wrong thing to say when a Granger is on a major rant.

"UP SET? YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU? I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL! SO YOU CAN STUFF THAT SECRET IN YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT!"

There was a sudden silence that swept the dungeon, like the calm after the storm, before Hermione let go of a thoroughly traumatized Malfoy and straightened her robes. _Ha! That showed him!_

"And now if you don't mind I am late for Herbology."

And with that a now happier Hermione skipped of to her lesson leaving behind a very… dare I say it upset looking Malfoy, who just stood there blinking in an odd daze. 

"What the hell just happened?"

Meanwhile Hermione had made it to her lesson, apologised for being late to a very lovey dovey looking Professor Sprout, who seemed to be making gooy eyes at a very happy Neville _Which is just wrong. So very, very wrong…_, and proceeded to sit down next to a terrified looking Justin. He was shaking all over and didn't lok very happy to see Hermione at all! Which when you consider what mood our young Gryffindor gal was in the day before, it's quite understandable why he was quaking with fear. But luckily for him, Hermione was in a much better mood after having verbally abused poor Malfoy. _You know, nothing beats screaming at someone who deserves it to flush the anger out your system!_

She smiled happily as she carefully went about her work before Justin had the courage to speak to her.

"er… hu-hullo Hermione?" His posh voice dripping with fear. But Hermione just smiled.

"Oh, Hello Justin. How are you? Sorry for being in a completely demonic mood yesterday, but that's all sorted now. I can promise you I am not in a mood at all. Nope not one bit!"

He gave a weak smile.

" Really?"

"My yes!" She grinned, remembering the verbal punishment she had just dished out. " Serves the sod right for sending me that card!"

Justin's face fell and it looked like he was going to die.

"C-c-card?"

"Yeah, some little so and so sent me a card, which annoyed me to the point of… well lets just say I wasn't happy and I wanted to kill the bastard very slowly." She beamed. However the Hufflepuff boy just looked like he was going to puke his guts out at any moment. 

"Oh?"

"Uh huh" She nodded happily, whilst planting some pretty flower type thing that could make a really nasty poison. "Don't worry, I have sorted it out… although I would like to get my hands on him and beat him up some…"

"I'M SO SORRY!" Screeched the poor boy, who was almost in tears at this point.

Of course the confused Hermione, who just starred at the boy as if he had just grown wings of gold.

"Er… sorry about what exactly?"

Justin gave a long hard sigh before regaining his composure, although he was still shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Hermione please don't be mad at me, but…" He gulped again. "… I sent you the card. I got your name."

The bushy haired one stopped what she was doing. Her faced drooped a bit from its happy expression. She looked at Justin as if she had just found out she was actually a large turnip in a sea of giant pies. I.E. flabber ghasted. This was certainly something she hadn't anticipated. In fact, she had over looked this completely. _How the hell did I miss this one?_  Finally after what seemed like an eternity she finally replied.

"Oh?" she breathed softly. " You did?"

He nodded slightly whilst stroking a leave from his plant. 

"Yeah I did, but I thought you knew? I was so worried. I mean that lyric thingy. Okay I ripped that from a Queen's Of The Stone Age track, but I managed to come up some original stuff to go with it. Sort of a joke really, you know since you were kinda…"

"In the foulest mood known to man yesterday?" She cut in sounding more gob smacked by the minute.

"… Yeah, that." He laughed a bit. Looking a bit more happier as he went on. " Then when you came in here I thought you were going to crucify me, after over hearing Ron and Harry talk about how annoyed you were in potions last lesson. And then you started to talking about how you dealt with your anger and the card and…"

"You thought I was going curse you into the next world?" Hermione helpfully interjected again.

Justin just nodded again before Hermione pulled him into a large cuddle and said she was sorry. She really felt bad and not just for scaring the living daylights out of poor Justin. _How the hell did I miss that? I'm usually good at working our puzzles and stuff. Then again I was still pretty annoyed with Draco…_Suddenly the bad feeling got worse._  Oh god! I just went off at him and he didn't even do anything! Oh god…_

Thus began Hermione Granger's decent into "Oh-My-ness". The thing was, what was she going to do now?

(A/N: Now hands up who didn't see that coming? Come on hands up! Lol. I hope that was a good twist, but don't worry all the loose strings will be tied up I promise! And XiaoBai , Don't worry dude, you'll see Draco's reaction to Hermione's card soon. Promise! Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but it served it's purpose. So until next chapter, PIES! P.S Review nicely too! Hehehe.)


	8. What The Hell Happened Again?

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything. Nope not at all…

(A/N: Tis the beginning of the end…. Bless…)

That One Day Where Things Happen… 

_By The Redundant Goddess!_

**What The Hell Happened Again?**

****

****

Hermione felt bad. Not the kind of bad that lead to her newly discovered homicidal tendencies. Oh No. This kind of bad feeling came with a name that every one knew and understood. Guilt. Although why she was feeling guilty was beyond her. _Okay, just because I yelled at Malfoy for something he didn't do doesn't mean it was wrong. Although I guess it was wrong. Even thought he deserved it for being a prat, however not being a prat about sending me that card, which Justin actually sent me. How I didn't know it was from him I shall never live down. Hell! He's been banging on about that ruddy band for the past year! But… I shouldn't feel guilty for Draco, Which was why Hermione had just spent the whole of her dinnertime worrying about why she was feeling the way she,_ was feeling. And it didn't help the fact that Harry was hanging all over his "new girlfriend" right next to her. 

A Cheery faced girl, with a sort of nuclear version of cherry coloured hair giggled and blushed as "The Boy Who Lived" _But probably for not much longer if he keeps going like this…_ whispered things into her red little ears. All of these utterings were probably very very rude and very very dirty, which was why Hermione was trying with all her might not to over hear anything that Harry said. _Which is bloody hard when he is bang right at the side of you. Urgh… someone kill me now…_

So Harry wasn't the only one who was happy about finding out who their "RANDOM-ATOR 4000" valentine was. Ron didn't seem to be at the dinner table, which was just as well. _He's been behaving very weirdly ever since this morning. Wonder who he got a valentine from?_ All the other boys including Neville also had dreaming, lusting looks on their faces. So it only seemed to be Hermione that was in a gloom and doom sort of mood. That was until Ginny sat down beside her. 

"Dear god, this day is just too much." Sighed the smaller red head girl as she dug in deep into a heap of mashed potatoes. 

Hermione gave a weak smile.

"Your day been as shit as mine?"

"Yep" Ginny nodded.

"Well do tell. They do say misery loves company." Said Hermione as she poked a fish finger around her golden plate.

"Well, if you mean shit as in getting a hundred different cards from different people, who all expect replies, even though you don't know who the cards are from" She snorted as she took a long swig from her goblet while sneaking a glance at the happy couple near Hermione. "And then getting shouted at by some random little Slytherin girl in my year for having ago at Malfoy, who bloody bumped into ME in the corridor. Saying how I should leave him alone because he seemed depressed!"

At this Hermiones cardio vascular system plummeted to the bottom of her black leather shoes. For upon hearing Ginny's statement about Malfoy her bad feeling just got worse. 

"Er? What do you mean by Dr- I mean Malfoy being depressed?" Asked our dear Miss Granger, who was trying her best not to sound too interested about Malfoy's mental state. Which caused Ginny to give her a funny look.

"Well, the girl kept saying he was really down after third lesson, which was potions, coz Ron always complains about that apart from today funnily enough. Any way she kept screaming that ever since then he hadn't been his normal annoying evil self." She shrugged as swallowed some of her meal. " I dunno, perhaps Malfoy has finally flipped. I mean look! He isn't even here for dinner. He must be mad!" She chuckled softly as she pointed out the empty spot where the annoying little ferret should have been. 

Hermiones bushy brown head went face first into her large pile of scrummy mashed potatoes. The bad feeling, which had gotten worse, had now gone down to the level of " Kill me now this shit is way to bad for me." Level. Of course Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell?" She giggled.

"Ginny." Whispered Hermiones, whose head was now out of the pile of potato goop, but only just. "I have done something. Bad. Probably. I'm not sure…" 

And thus Hermione spilled the beans onto her meal and then metaphorically to Ginny and told her what exactly happened, which of course caused the red head to raise her eyebrow a few times and eventually come up with this summery.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." She said. "I was wondering why he was looking at that card I drew and you sent him when he bumped into me. I mean I know he has been acting and looking at you funny ever since his dad got busted by the Ministry, but still…"

Geez can I get any guiltier? The answer is yes apparently… 

But of course, by telling the young Weasley girl, our dear 6th year Gryffindor girl was kinda hoping she would also tell her what to do. More precisely that what she did to Malfoy was okay and she was just being a silly cow. Only, Ginny didn't say that. Even when Hermione did actually ask her. 

"You know," the younger girl started. "Even though it's Malfoy it does seem kinda bad. Okay if Ron had done it then maybe not. But you're a girl and we have something my brother doesn't have. Common decency. So… really you should go and do the decent thing."

"Kill myself?" Hermione muttered.

"You know what I mean Hermione…" Scowled Ginny.

The bushy one sighed heavily and got up from the Gryffindor table. 

"I know I know, I'll go apologise, but don't blame me if he never lets me forget this night and I end up killing him. This is your idea Gin!"

Ginny gave her older friend a smile as she looked over at Harry and his friend, who now looked like they were snogging for the whole of wizarding kind. 

"Yeah yeah, oh and if you see my brother, tell him I want a word. He's been acting really weird!" Hermione heard the girl call out just in time as she left the great hall looking for the notorious ferret.

After an hour and forty-five minutes of searching for one supposed depressed Draco Malfoy, Hermione finally admitted defeat and retired to her only sanctuary, her spot in the library. Her massive dose of guilt still ever present in her body to the extent it made her want to lie down and die from a massive vomiting bout. Needless to say she was feeling down and although the library was a pretty dark and dinger and very usual place for Hermione to be, it had to be said it did cheer her up. Although she wasn't sure it was going to do her much good. _I'm am feeling pretty low and after busying around the castle looking for Malfoy I can safely say I am a tad bit tired. Although I am starting to wonder if I'll ever see that git again, I wish I could say sorry to him though. This guilt is killing me!_

Which, when looking back on it, was probably a really stupid wish, because as soon as she reached her destination someone was already sitting in her hallowed place. Someone with longish blonde hair tied back in a black bow and someone who happened to be the very person our dear Miss Granger was looking for. One not so happy looking Draco Malfoy. 

Hermione couldn't help but feel even guiltier as she looked at his candlelight pale face, which looked sad and not full of the same annoying life it once did. And it was probably that reason why our dear Gryffindor friend approached him with caution of someone who was about to poke a sleeping dragon in the eye and take a picture. 

"Er… hello?" Said Hermione not much above a whisper. 

As he turned to face the voice that had disturbed his peace, the brainy wonder could have sworn she saw a sad almost warm look in his usually cold eyes. That was of course before he swiped that it away and returned to a much weaker version of his annoying self.

"Well hello there." Malfoy smirked, his eyes not as sparkly with sarcasm or eve life as per usual. " Do you mind if I sit here, only I figured if I did I would get better grades?" He chuckled as Hermione moved closer. The guilt trapped within her body now felt more present than it had ever been. So she closed her eyes and decided to think of Britain. _Time to get this over with I suppose. Just breathe and try not to get too pissed off…_

"Malfoy…" She began her speech, trying to get it over and done with as soon as possible. However upon hearing her… un-naturally dull, yet anxious tone, Malfoy nodded slightly and began to gather his things. 

"No you're right, this is your place and not mine. Shouldn't tread in a lioness' lair I suppose. I'll just be on my way then. Don't want to get another earful now do I?" But just as he was starting to move from his seat. Hermione forced him into his place.

"Malfoy sit down and shut up!" She snapped. She didn't really mean to come off sounding pissed off again, but she was so nervous about apologising and he wasn't exactly helping. Which was why Malfoy probably replied to her orders thusly.

"Jesus Granger! What have I done now?" He groaned as he sat back down, trying hard not to make eye contact. 

Hermione sighed as she sat down next to him, noticing he had gotten out the book he was reading. 

"Hogwarts: A History?" She sounded puzzled as her soft brown eyes looked at him with amusement. 

The longhaired boy gave another off putting sigh.

"Yes, I was trying to figure out why you find it so interesting. To be honest I can't see what's so great about it. But then again I'm not you, which I suppose is a blessing really. I don't think breasts would suit me, do you?"

Ah! The lovely feeling of annoyance was slowly ebbing it's way back into Hermione's system, thus counter balancing the guilt, but it still wasn't enough to ease her conscience. Plus the fact that the image of Malfoy with breasts was now squarely set into her minds eye. _I'M BLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND!!!_

"Malfoy please shut up…" She groaned whilst trying to get that rather disturbing image out of her mind. "… I'm trying to be nice here."

Now this caught the little ferret off guard. 

"Nice?"

"Yes you know, the opposite of horrible, which I am sure you know all about."

"Ohhhhhhhh and I suppose that was nice was it?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr, MALFOY!" Hermione snapped, yet again. 

"Okay okay!" Malfoy said holding up his hands defeat. 

This was getting to be more of a challenge than Hermione first thought. _He just won't shut up! Grrrrrrrr… I don't even think he cares! Not that I want him to care or anything. Awwwwwwwwwww bugger! There's that damned guilt again!_ She gave herself a deep breath before she continued, with Malfoy listening attentively, although trying hard not to make eye contact yet again. 

"Malfoy…"

"Draco if you please." He smirked. "You get to have me call you a different name my dear, so I think I get the same right. Malfoy does sound annoying when coming from your pretty little mouth."

She sighed and gave in. _Anything to shut him up! Is it just me or does this conversation resemble anything like the one we had in here yesterday?_

"Draco, I would like to apologise for…" she coughed. " how can I put it… blaming you for something that you didn't do."

There was a short pause when slowly the pale face of Draco Malfoy finally made eye contact. His steely ice coloured eyes looked genuinely shocked and yet had regained some of their Malfoy-ness. If that even made sense. The sparkle of annoyance and fun was slowly coming back into his eyes, which for some reason Hermione couldn't stop looking into at the moment in time.

"Oh?" He chuckled. 

"Yes, I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was wrong. Sorry."

Yet again there was another pause. Before a small, yet, welcomed smile played across Draco's pale lips and perhaps, although Hermione wasn't sure, a faint sign of a blush?

"Apology accepted…"

Few… that wasn't too bad I guess… 

"And thanks for the card by the way!" A large grin was now plastered all over his face, which made the guilt slip away and the annoyance return in superb fashion.

Hermione growled with frustration and, you guessed it, annoyance, but also a sense of slight relief. _At least he knows whom his card was from, which I guess was the point of my evil plan…_

"Ahem, why do you think it was from me?" Said the Gryffindor in a very coy and mysterious voice. 

In reply, the sneaky Slytherin Seeker opened up " Hogwarts: A History." To wear a seemingly harmless bookmark was and pulled the offending item out. It turned out to be a very beautifully designed card with a carefully drawn and charmed Lion slapping a Snake, which looked more like a dragon depending on who you were, in front of a broken heart. He held the make shift card up and raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling me, Little Miss Know-It-all, that you didn't have anything to do with this?"

Hermione gave her best politician like smile. "Maybe…"

Draco just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"My dear Herm-Own-Ninny…" He said doing a better imitation of her Ex-boyfriend than before, which made her frown slightly and giggle. "… Only you could come up with such a witty and topical inscription. Ahem!" 

And after he cleared his throat the young master Malfoy began to read out the inscription in a very formal and posh way, which made Hermione want to collapse in fits of laughter. His serious looking face was just perfect. Just how she imagined he would react. Hoping that a small flicker of annoyance would flicker across his face to show signs of her desired affect. _Come on! It is funny!_

_" Roses are red,_

_ Violets are blue,_

_ Shut your trap!_

_ 'Cause I'm better than you!"_

A small frown formed on his brow before looking at Hermione again, who was currently not trying to smile too smugly for her own good. _If he can annoy me with mere word than so can I!_ When he saw her facial expression his frown softened and he gave a short and silent laugh. 

"Only you could come up with that my dear little Herm-Own-Ninny!" He smirked a knowing smirk. While Hermione just cringed at her new Malfoy-fied nickname. "Although I must confess I did start to wonder whether there was a time bomb like hex on this, thus why I got bollocked in potions. I thought if it went off in there I would have a chance of living past this day. Of course I also happened to like the design, it's rather good and has a personal touch that I quite admire." 

Yet again Hermione almost thought she saw a blush grace his pale cheeks. But to be honest she was quite enjoying the fact that he knew, however she was slightly pissed off he hadn't risen to the bait she had set I.E get to the point of anger and annoyance that she was in yesterday. _Typical Malfoy I guess…_

"Well you know." Shrugged our dear Bushy haired friend. "I do aim to please using the wonderful gift that is my intelligence."

Malfoy just snickered.

"Pfft! If you had used that intelligence we wouldn't be here right now! I have to ask why did you think it was me that sent you that card? I mean really why?"

Hermione gulped. Unfortunately she didn't foresee this turn in the conversation she was having and panicked slightly. Since she knew damn well the explanation was pretty piss poor by logical terms and her reason for actually suspecting Malfoy was caused by the events which happened in that very same spot the other night. Oh and the fact Pansy told her, which would make it even worse. Although it had now been shown that Pansy did indeed give her false information. So she simply replied the best way she could have.

"I have my sources…" She muttered looking around the library in no place in particular. 

Of course Draco just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I take it Pansy "Bumped" into you then. I told her she would get that clue wrong and obviously you got it wrong too, which quite frankly surprises me." 

"Oh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

"I gave Pansy a small clue to whom I was going to give a card to. Of course the Ditz got it wrong and thought it was you. Which I suppose is understandable considering the clue I gave her." A small smile crossed his lips, while Hermione was just left guessing. 

"And the clue was what exactly?" she asked getting more interested by the minute.

"Bushy."

"Bushy?"

"Yes Bushy. Although as you know now, it's not you. So I'll ask you. Can you think of any one? Male or female. Who you consider to be bushy or have bushy features?"

Of course once her had said that Hermione's mind took about 1.29 seconds to work out whom Draco was on about and it all made sense.

"You got Hagrid?"

The blonde boy nodded and a satisfied grin adorned his face yet again.

"Well done dear girl! You got it after all. Yes I got that oaf! Can you believe it?"

"No I can't to be honest with you Dear Draco," She hissed. "But if you call Hagrid an Oaf again I'll make you wish you were never born!"

 The grinning Malfoy sighed in defeat, again. 

"Okay, I got him. So I thought what would be a nice sneaky way to make fun of him and get away with it. Since I noticed you seemed to have a liking for my beautiful work of the old bag McGonnagal being eaten by a well drawn dragon, I though I could have fun with this…"

"You drew a picture of Hagrid getting eaten by a dragon didn't you Draco?" Her brainy-ness concluded.

The young Malfoy nodded the affirmative.

"Yes, but unfortunately he took the picture for something else. Say a certain dragon her cared for in our first year giving him what he calls " Dragon kisses"! Dear god! How stupid can one person get! I mean he was looking at that bloody card with tears in his eyes the whole bloody lesson! Well apart from looking at that other card, which didn't bare thinking about…"

At this Hermione gave a dark chuckle. 

"Serves you right for trying to hurt a lovely man's feelings." The bushy wonder smirked.

Unfortunately the pale boy's eyes glistened dangerously. Some how Hermione knew what was coming next…

"You know you can talk My Dear Hermione, you tried to challenge me yet again and how rude it was too!" his voice trying to sound hurt and offended, but it didn't quite work.

Our Gryffindor girl rolled her brown eyes. 

"What are you talking about Draco? I have never challenged you!"

The blonde just smiled, yet again, like a Cheshire cat on speed.

"Yes you did! You said on two separate occasions that you were better than me at everything! Now if that isn't a challenge then I don't know what is?"

Oh god, I know where this is going! 

"Damnit Draco! Don't blame me for you chickening out the other night! But if you're still up for it, I'm game. I'm quite happy to prove I am better than you in every way." She smirked. _Hell I have made up with him, may as well kiss him as well. Like I say anything to shut him up!_

Of course Malfoy was up for it, even though he was blushing a bit and so was Hermione come to mention it. And just as they were about to get it over and done with, a fraction away from their lips meeting to prove who was the best, a loud giggle and fumble could be heard.

"Did you hear something?" They both said at the same time.

Meanwhile a couple of bookcases away…

"Are you sure no one will Spot us Ronny?" a rather posh girly girl voice asked.

"Pansy, this is the Library! Who ever comes in here?"

And thus the two began their "Activities" again, which can be described with the phrase " Like rabbits". Well at least someone managed to get some this Valentines Day….

THE END… or is it?

(A/N: Well that's the end of this little story. There's every possibility I could write a sequel to this, but that's only if I get very nice reviews for this fic. I hope you enjoyed the ending, I know it was a very long chapter, but it did tie up a few loose ends. I am sorry if you thought I was going to let Hermione and Draco get it on, but I really couldn't see that happening, Oh and I apologise for causing any warpage of the mind due to the Ron/Pansy thing, but come on! It was funny and unexpected! So like I say thanks to all those who read my silly little fic and enjoyed it. If you want a Sequel I will consider it, but tell me in a review right? Cheers again!

Love

The Redundant Goddess…)


End file.
